The Struggle
by baekfrappe
Summary: Karena Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasakan manis dan sakitnya cinta, tahu rasa perjuangan demi cinta, kecemburuan, dan memahami sebuah pengorbanan untuk cinta. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. YAOI! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

.

..

...

**The Struggle**

.

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

**Other Cast :**

Kim Taeyeon

EXO-K members

And other

**Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate :** T (Teen)

**Summary :**

Karena Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasakan manis dan sakitnya cinta, tahu rasa perjuangan demi cinta, kecemburuan, dan memahami sebuah pengorbanan untuk cinta. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. YAOI! RnR?

**a/n :**

Hello all. Aku tanpa basa-basi aja nih ya. Ini pertama kali aku bikin cerita chaptered. Aku usahain bakal nyelesain fanfiction ini secepat mungkin. Seperti yang kalian tahu, cerita ini terinspirasi dari berita yang bikin patah hati. Yeah, Baekhyun and Taeyeon dating. So, silahkan menikmati. Dan aku usahain, ini bakalan happy ending. Kalaupun nggak, aku bakal buat sequel yang happy ending, oke? RnR, please?

**Warning :**

Ada beberapa kata yang _**kasar**_ di sini, jadi buat yang gabisa baca kata-kata kasar, mendingan gausah baca, okay? Baca ini baik-baik. Aku ga mau nemu review yang bilang kalau saya ga ngingetin tentang adanya kata kasar atau sebagainya. Dan saya tetap menempatkan fanfic ini di rate T.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

Bagi Chanyeol, hidupnya sangat menyakitkan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia terjebak cinta dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun, rekan kerjanya di EXO, sahabatnya, sekaligus roommate-nya. Ia tidak tahu. Dan rasanya menyakitkan.

Mencintai seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama sepertimu, di mana saat kau ingin menghapus perasaan itu karena tahu bahwa itu salah, namun orang yang kau cintai itu selalu muncul di hadapanmu... Kau harus tahu bagaimana perjuangan seorang Park Chanyeol akan hal itu.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol berinisiatif. Ia berusaha untuk menghindari Baekhyun, tetapi harus membuat Baekhyun tidak curiga kalau ia menjauhinya. Dan, damn it, itu sangat menyulitkan.

Jadi jangan heran bagaimaa saat era Growl di tahun 2013 kemarin, kedekatan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkurang. Atau hampir tidak ada. Entahlah, terlalu sakit untuk diingat.

Tapi cara yang dilakukan Chanyeol, semuanya, perjuangannya, sama sekali tidak berguna. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, dan menjauhinya, menghindarinya atau apapun itu sepertinya salah. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin memikirkan Baekhyun, melihat Baekhyun diam-diam, dan tanpa sadar membantu Baekhyun tanpa Baekhyun ketahui.

Itulah mengapa saat kaki Baekhyun terluka akibat latihan dance Growl, di pagi hari saat bangun tidur Baekhyun menemukan kakinya sudah dirawat dan dibalut perban. Itulah mengapa saat Baekhyun mengeluh kehausan, begitu ia menoleh ia menemukan sebotol air mineral. Itulah mengapa saat Baekhyun uring-uringan kelaparan tiba-tiba tersaji sekeranjang buah strawberry favoritnya di meja makan. Dan itulah mengapa saat pinggangnya cedera sehabis performance Growl di stage, ia menemukan salep penghilang nyeri di tasnya.

Hebatnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu semua itu Chanyeol yang melakukan. Dan, itu baru sebagian kecil saja atas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau yang ia lakukan selama ini bukanlah cara untuk melupakan cintanya pada Baekhyun, tapi cara untuk mencintai Baekhyun diam-diam. Great.

Dan begitu ia mencoba untuk menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun...

Di era Overdose ini...

Segala cara ia lakukan. Chanyeol yang menemani Baekhyun, memeluknya, menghapus air matanya, menenangkannya, mendengarkan segala keluh-kesahnya saat Kris mengajukan tuntutan kepada SM. Chanyeol masih ingat bahwa Baekhyun manisnya itu merengek-rengek bahwa ia menyesalkan pilihan Kris untuk meninggalkan EXO, mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Kris dan sebagainya. CHANYEOL yang menemaninya.

Chanyeol melakukan segalanya... Chanyeol merelakan segalanya...

Untuk Baekhyun.

Tapi apa yang terjadi setelah itu?

_**"SM Confirmed Baekhyun EXO and Taeyeon SNSD to be dating."**_

Wow.

Dan ditambah shock lagi dengan...

_**"Baekhyun EXO and Taeyeon SNSD dating since 4 months ago."**_

Chanyeol hampir gila saat itu kalau saja Kyungsoo dan Suho tidak menghentikannya. Chanyeol masih ingat saat itu ia sangat terguncang, seolah dirasuki sesuatu entah apa itu, ia berlari ke atap gedung SM, tertawa keras-keras dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti, lalu merengek dengan suara yang sangat... kalau kau mendengarkannya maka kau akan merasa sangat kasihan.

Ia juga ingat apa yang ia katakan saat itu.

_"Aku bersahabat dengannya sejak kita masih menjadi trainee..."_

_"Dia bersama denganku setiap hari dan kita berpelukan saat tahu kita masuk dalam boyband yang sama..."_

_"Aku yang merawatnya, aku yang mempedulikannya lebih dari yang lainnya, aku yang mendengarkan segala keluh-kesahnya, aku yang memeluknya, aku yang memberinya semangat... hanya aku."_

_"Dia bilang dia sangat menyayangiku..."_

_"Dia pernah berkata aku di atas segala-galanya, setelah orang tuanya."_

_"Dia tidak tahu aku yang mempedulikannya selama ini, gurae?"_

_"Ya Tuhan, inikah yang pantas kudapatkan setelah semua perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan cintanya?"_

_"Aku tahu ini salah dan melanggar perintahmu, Ya Tuhan, tapi aku mencintainya... Byun Baekhyun itu, demi Jesus arggghh!"_

_"Aku ingin mati! Aku ingin—"_

Blah. Masih banyak yang ia katakan saat itu, dan Chanyeol bersumpah ia ingin melupakannya.

Chanyeol mungkin saat itu hampir melompat dari atap sana—mungkin, karena ia lupa-lupa ingat—tapi ditarik oleh Suho dan Kyungsoo. Ia ingat saat itu jatuh berlutut di depan Suho dan Kyungsoo, meraung-raung seperti aku mencintai Baekhyun, menyalahkan Baekhyun atas pilihannya untuk berpacaran dengan Taeyeon, lalu menyalah-nyalahkan takdirnya, dan berteriak ingin mati sekarang juga. Oke, itu garis kecilnya.

Dan secara otomatis, Suho dan Kyungsoo tahu perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Kalau ia mencintai Baekhyun. Ia gay. Hah.

Kyungsoo memeluknya saat itu, menenangkannya dengan cara mengelus punggungnya. Suho mengusap puncak kepalanya dan berkata bahwa Baekhyun juga menyayanginya, betapa Baekhyun sangat membutuhkannya juga, dan mengatakan bahwa akan sia-sia saja kalau kau mati sekarang. Bullshit. Ia tidak peduli. Semua yang dikatakan Suho omong kosong.

Ia bukannya sok tahu atau apa, tapi pada kenyataannya—

Bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa seperti orang gila saat chat dengan Taeyeon pada malam hari, bagaimana saat waktu luang Baekhyun akan menatap foto Taeyeon lalu mencium layar ponselnya seolah-olah Taeyeon benar-benar ada di depannya sekarang, bagaimana Baekhyun akan bermanja-manja pada Taeyeon saat bertemu Taeyeon, bagaimana saat Baekhyun mencium bibir Taeyeon dan menikmatinya...

Fuck. Jangan ingatkan Chanyeol akan hal yang terakhir atau ia akan mencekikmu hingga mati berdiri di tempat.

Chanyeol melihat semuanya. Baekhyun melakukanya di hadapannya, di hadapan para member, dan juga noona SNSD lainnya.

Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya hingga berdarah pada cermin kamar mandi ketika melihat Baekhyun mencium Taeyeon saat itu.

Dan Chanyeol menangis hebat ketika Baekhyun-lah yang membersihkan lukanya, merawat lukanya, memperban lukanya... Maksudnya, demi Tuhan, dari sekian banyak member EXO kenapa harus Baekhyun yang mengobati lukanya? Chanyeol berpikir saat itu, bisakah Baekhyun mengobati luka di hatinya juga? Hm.

Saat Baekhyun bertanya mengapa ia menangis, ia hanya menggeleng dan tetap menangis. Entah sudah berapa liter air mata yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol, si telinga lebar itu tetap saja menangis. Hingga Baekhyun kewalahan menenangkan dirinya. Baekhyun memeluknya—Chanyeol hampir saja membanting Baekhyun dengan alasan Baekhyun tak lagi suci—tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol jatuh tertidur dengan mata bengkak. Di pelukan Baekhyun.

Pagi harinya ketika Baekhyun sudah pergi berkencan dengan Taeyeon (Chanyeol muntah saat sarapan ketika tahu kemana Baekhyun pergi) Kyungsoo, Suho, Sehun dan Kai duduk di ruang tengah mengelilingi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol—"

Bahkan saat Suho baru saja menyebut namanya, ia sudah tau kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

"—jujur saja aku, bukan hanya aku tapi semua member, sangat prihatin denganmu, Yeol. Sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Maksudku, sampai kapan kau melukai dirimu sendiri hanya karena dia, Yeol?"

Dia. Baekhyun. Suho menyebut Baekhyun seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah stranger. Ia tidak suka caranya memanggil Baekhyun. Dan, benar, pembicaraan ini mengarah tentangnya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu. Dan ia tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini.

"Kau menyebut Baekhyun seolah-olah dia adalah stranger." Gumam Chanyeol. Suho tersenyum tipis memaklumi. "Maaf."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menatap Suho, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun yang mengelilinginya, menatapnya dengan kasihan. Ia tidak suka dikasihani.

"Pertama-tama." Chanyeol memulai. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka dikasihani."

"Tapi kau PANTAS untuk dikasihani. Kau pantas dipedulikan hyung." Bantah Kai.

"Terserah. Dan, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai...Sampai aku bosan, mungkin?" Lanjut Chanyeol. Matanya menerawang, dengan kosong menatap dinding. Seolah pandangan Chanyeol bisa menembus dinding itu.

"Hentikan Chanyeol. Kau menderita." Ucap Kyungsoo, memicingkan mata ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng, bahunya bergetar. "Aku mencintainya..."

"Tidakkah kau berpikir ini salah?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ini sangat salah. Tapi percuma kalian menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintainya, karena itu tidak akan bisa. Aku mencoba, dan kalian tahu aku hampir terjun dari atap. Intinya, aku masih mencintainya."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh. Ia menangis di hadapan para member. Ia begini tapi ia tidak ingin dikasihani. Terkadang, pikiran Chanyeol memang tidak bisa ditebak. Chanyeol dengan segala keputus-asaannya...

"Kau bisa, Yeol. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Pikirkanlah, bukankah Baekhyun nampak seperti pria normal yang mengencani gadis? Pikiran itu bisa membantumu untuk melupakan Baekhyun, percayalah." Ucap Suho.

"Aku memikirkan itu sejak era MAMA dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku justru makin mencintainya. Aku ingin menghentikannya dengan membunuh tubuhku tapi kalian tidak mengijinkanku." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, menggeleng dengan lemah.

"Mungkin Baekhyun harus tahu ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kai. Chanyeol sontak mendongak, menatap Kai dengan matanya yang penuh air mata. "Tidak. Jangan. Jangan beritahu dia sampai aku yang memberitahunya."

"Kalau begitu beritahu!" Geram Kai.

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Dia akan menjauhiku." Gumam Chanyeol dengan suara serak. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Kau sahabatnya dan dia adalah sahabatmu. Dia tidak akan menjauhimu."

"Dia akan!" Bantah Chanyeol dan terisak. "Dia akan menjauhiku... Dia tidak mungkin mau berteman dengan gay sepertiku..."

"Bagaimana mungkin, hah? Kita saja di sini mendukungmu dan mana mungkin dia akan menjauhimu?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti mencintainya... Kenapa Yeol kenapa!" Geram Kyungsoo, hampir saja meledak. Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau pikir, kenapa kau tidak berhenti bernafas dan makan?"

Chanyeol mungkin sudah gila. Oh, bukan, dia dibutakan oleh cinta.

"Itu menjelaskan kalau Baekhyun adalah hidupmu." Ucap Suho dan Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Mungkin lebih dari itu."

"Tapi jika kau berhenti mencintainya, kau tidak akan tersakiti lagi." Ucap Kai, kental akan rasa tidak mengertinya.

"Kau salah Kai." Ucap Chanyeol. Air matanya jatuh semakin deras. "Jika bersama Baekhyun membuatku menderita, maka tanpa Baekhyun membuatku mati."

"Baekhyun adalah hidupnya. Itu poin terpenting." Ucap Sehun.

Tak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu. Chanyeol masih menangis. Suho diam, berfikir. Kai dan Sehun memilih menatap televisi yang baru dinyalakan dan Kyungsoo berusaha menyabarkan dirinya. Mereka semua bahkan tidak sadar menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk membahas ini, dan ini masih belum selesai.

"Dengar." Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan kembali. "Baekhyun benar-benar harus berterima kasih karena dicintai orang semacam Chanyeol. Ia bukan manusia kalau ia tidak berterima kasih."

"Sabarlah Kyungsoo. Lebih baik kita pikirkan cara untuk membuat permasalahan ini cepat berakhir." Ucap Suho menenangkan. Kyungsoo mendengus. "Bunuh saja si Kim Taeyeon dan selesai sudah."

Chanyeol yang sudah tenang dari tangisannya melirik Kyungsoo. "Bicaralah yang sopan. Kau baru saja menyebut nama senior, Soo."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Kyungsoo jengah.

"Aku pulang!" Terdengar suara Baekhyun dari pintu dan sekilas terdengar suara Taeyeon yang mengucapkan sampai jumpa lalu terdengar decakan—

Ewh. Kai langsung menutup telinga Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kai dan Kai tersenyum. Chanyeol balas tersenyum—miris—dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi suara decakan tadi berasal dari mana kan?

Oh God, itu kiss.

Setelah terdengar langkah kaki pergi dan suara pintu ditutup, Kai baru melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengalihkan tataapannya ke arah televisi. Hanya menatap kosong. Sama sekali tidak berminat, tapi dibandingkan menatap Baekhyun, melihat televisi mungkin lebih baik.

"Ahhh lelahnya." Ucap Baekhyun dan (hampir) mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak berkata dengan sengitnya. "Pilihlah tempat yang lain asal jangan di samping Chanyeol."

Suho menatap Kyungsoo, mwngisyaratkan untuk berhenti tapi Kyungsoo menghiraukannya. "Lebih baik kau mandi dan ganti baju, pastikan parfum Taeyeon tidak melekat di tubuhmu. Aku benci parfum perempuan. Eh. Chanyeol juga."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanda tanya. Chanyeol memegang pundak Kyungsoo. "Kyung, jangan sangkutkan ak—"

"Diam." Potong Kyungsoo. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu Baekhyun yang paling manis dan tampan di seluruh jagat raya ini? Sana!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk takut-takut, lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Kai mendesah. "Kyungsoo, kau harus menahan amarahmu."

"Tidak untuk masalah ini." Geram Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo. "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, Soo."

"Aku melakukannya untukmu! Dia itu brengsek! Dia tidak tahu seberapa besar kau mencintainya, kau berkorban untuknya, apa yang kau lakukan untuknya. Ya, dia tidak tahu karena dia itu brengsek!" Pekik Kyungsoo, wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak membalas Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, dengar. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Dan terima kasih atas kepedulianmu padaku. Kita bahas ini lain waktu, oke? Biarkan saat ini berjalan begini dahulu. Sekarang, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku juga ingin istirahat."

Setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan tersenyum ke arah member lain, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun sambil memijat pelipisnya. Memikirkan ini membuat pusing.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya." Ucap Sehun, menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Kai mengangguk. "Kau benar. Dia terlalu baik."

.

.

.

Saat membuka pintu kamar, ia melihat gundukan di kasurnya. Baekhyun.

Perlahan, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, lalu duduk di samping ranjang. Mata Chanyeol menelusuri wajah Baekhyun. Matanya yang selalu membentuk eye smile ketika ia tersenyum, Hidungnya yang selalu memerah lucu ketika ia kedinginan, pipinya yang berisi dan yang palng Chanyeol sukai, bibirnya. Bibir yang mungil dan merah sempurna, yang selalu ingin Chanyeol cium. Jujur, Chanyeol sangat membenci Taeyeon yang dengan mudahnya bisa mencium Baekhyun kapanpun. Ia iri, ia ingin.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Hingga tersisa satu senti dari bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum. "Saranghae, Baek."

Dan bibirnya sukses menyentuh... pipi Baekhyun. Tidak. Ia tidak akan mencium bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu diri, Baekhyun bukanlah miliknya dan ia tidak berhak untuk menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol benci ini tapi ia mengakui, tubuh Baekhyun milik Taeyeon.

Astaga. Hanya dengan memikirkan Baekhyun milik Taeyeon membuat matanya dipenuhi kunang-kunang.

Chanyeol memilih untuk berbaring di samping Baekhyun dan tersenyum lagi. "Kau manis Baek. Selamat istirahat."

Terkadang bagi Chanyeol, memandang wajah Baekhyun dapat menenangkan pikirannya, meskipun masalah yang dideritanya itu disebabkan oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

Cinta mengalahkan sengalanya. Wow.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gimana? Tertarik ga? Bagus ga? Jelek ya? Oke sip.

Ini tergantung tanggapan kalian ya guys, kalo kalian mau lanjut, silahkan. Kalau mau END sampai sini aja juga, no problem. Mungkin ini masih banyak kesalahan dan sebagainya, karena jujur pikiranku cukup capek juga dengan banyaknya berita atau rumor tentang EXO yang ga mengenakkan di hati. Jadi juga mohon maaf se maaf-maafnya kalau mungkin juga ada bahasa yang tidak berkenan.

Buat fanfiction Love You, maa aku mungkin ga bisa ngelanjutin itu sekarang karena demi apapun ya guys, otak saya rasanya mau meledak *mendadakhiperbolis*. So maaf buangeet, okey? Harap dimaklumi, saya cukup stres saat ini. Maaf ini berasa curhat. Saya hanya butuh pengertiannya. Suatu saat, mungkin setelah fanfic ini selesai, aku bakal nyoba buat nyelesain ff Love You.

Jadi ini dulu ya guys, saya usahain bakal update cepet~

RnR please? Thank you :)

.

.

.

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

_**Previous chapter**_

_Terkadang bagi Chanyeol, memandang wajah Baekhyun dapat menenangkan pikirannya, meskipun masalah yang dideritanya itu disebabkan oleh Baekhyun sendiri._

_Cinta mengalahkan sengalanya. Wow._

.

.

.

Malam hari, Chanyeol mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menggeliat dan merentangkan tangannya ke samping, merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Matanya mulai terbuka dan berkedip-kedip, berusaha mencari fokusnya dan mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Merasa sudah benar-benar terbangun, Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan. Baekhyun masih di sana. Tertidur dengan wajah yang _oh-damn-cute_ yang membuat Chanyeol harus ekstra menahan diri untuk membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya sekarang juga.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Begitu membuka pintu, ia merasakan seolah rahangnya telah jatuh di lantai. Di depan matanya, ia melihat Taeyeon dan Kyungsoo yang bergulat di ruang tengah, dan member yang tersisa berusaha untuk melerai kedua orang yang bergulat itu.

"Hey hey tunggu!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan sigap menghampiri Taeyeon dan Kyungsoo setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sekilas, namun mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Chanyeol hanya mendesah, oke dengar, Kyungsoo yang ia lihat sejak kemarin ia berembuk dengan member lainnya itu terlihat seperti bukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo saat ini terlihat lebih, ehm, liar.

"Dasar gadis jalang argggghhhhh!" Terdengar Kyungsoo menggeram dan Taeyeon ikut memekik. "Aishhh hoobae tidak tahu diri enyah saja kau!"

Chanyeol, masih dengan tidak mengerti, berusaha melerai Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon yang masih bergulat. Hebatnya, hanya dengan bantuan Chanyeol, pergulatan mereka berhenti. Suho, Kai dan Sehun yang kelelahan jatuh terduduk di sofa. Suho menggumam cukup keras. "Kita bertiga berusaha sampai seperti ini tapi hanya dengan Chanyeol datang semua langsung berhenti."

Chanyeol tidak menggubris perkataan Suho dan menatap Kyungsoo serta Taeyeon bergantian. "Taeyeon noona dan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian. Tapi sebesar-besarnya masalah untukmu, Soo, kurasa itu cukup tidak waras jika kau melawan gadis dengan cara seperti itu. Terlebih dia noona-mu."

Kyungsoo mendengus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kalau kau tahu masalahnya kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, Chanyeol. Dan lago, gadis jalang seperti dia pantas untuk mendapatkan ini."

"Jaga ucapanmu, bocah gila!" Ucap Taeyeon menyolot, dan Chanyeol berteriak. "Hentikan!"

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku." Ucap Chanyeol, suaranya memelan dan melembut meskipun masih tersirat ketegasan yang dalam di ucapannya. "Apa masalah kalian hingga kalian seperti itu?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo atau Taeyeon membuka mulut, Suho mendahului. "Ehm, guys, kupikir kalian akan nyaman berbicara kalau kita duduk bersama."

Suho diikuti Kai dan Sehun duduk di karpet, lalu Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dan ikut duduk di karpet. Kyungsoo serta Taeyeon melirik tatapan membunuh satu sama lain dan kemudian duduk.

"Bicara sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum mulai menjelaskan. "Begini, tadi si jalang ini—oke maaf, Taeyeon _noona_, astaga apa aku perlu memanggilnya sesopan itu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Hyung-nya satu ini bisa menjadi se-moody ini.

"Taeyeon noona datang ke sini pagi tadi, dengan sopan tentu saja." Ucap Suho, mengambil alih penjelasan Kyungsoo. "Ia datang ke sini untuk menemui Baekhyun, ingin mengajaknya jalan katanya. Tapi si Kyungsoo yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi seganas itu menyerang Taeyeon."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo?"

"Ia melempar beberapa pertanyaan—"

"Tunggu dulu." Belum sempat Suho berbicara banyak, Chanyeol memotong perkataan Suho. "Jangan bilang ini ada hubungannya denganku serta pembicaraan kita tadi siang."

"Sayangnya, iya hyung." Jawab Kai. Chanyeol menghela nafas, kecewa. "Sudah kuduga. Kyungsoo, aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau—"

"Ini pantas untuk dilakukan." Bantah Kyungsoo, melirik Taeyeon sengit. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas. Pikiran Kyungsoo memang benar-benar tidak bisa dicerna, terkadang. Dan jujur, Chanyeol sudah cukup lelah dengan sikap keras kepala Kyungsoo.

"Lupakan. Suho hyung, lanjutkan kalau begitu." Ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Suho mengangguk. "Baiklah, sampai mana tadi? Oh iya, ia melempar beberapa pertanyaan dengan sengit. Seperti, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tertarik pada, maaf, jalang sepertinya yang membuat sahabatnya sedih... Lalu atas dasar apa Taeyeon noona mengencani Baekhyun, ehm, ada olok-olokan juga seperti, sangat menyedihkan Baekhyun bisa berpacaran dengan Taeyeon noona, lalu apa lagi ya? Pokoknya, intinya seperti itu."

Suho menjelaskan dengan runtut dan panjang lebar, sebisa mungkin tidak melukai hati Kyungsoo atau Taeyeon karena jujur, Suho dalam posisi netral _saat itu_.

"Begitu? Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar akan mengajari sopan-santun yang baik kepadamu setelah ini." Ucap Chanyeol, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, hanya menatap Chanyeol datar. "Dan sekali lagi kukatakan, kau belum tahu apapun."

Chanyeol memilih mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan memandang Suho serta Taeyeon bergantian. "Lalu, apa yang dikatakan Taeyeon?"

Suho hendak menjawab tapi Taeyeon melirik Suho, mengisyaratkan untuk diam, membuat bibir Suho terkatup rapat. Taeyeon menyeringai dan menatap Chanyeol. "Oh, aku harus membuat pengakuan terhadapmu juga, namja menyedihkan?"

Chanyeol, antara tersinggung dan tidak percaya, memilih menahan dirinya. Membiarkan si jalang Taeyeon—tunggu, dia sudah mengikuti cara bicara Kyungsoo? Lupakan. Dan jujur semakin lama Chanyeol semakin tersulut emosi menatap Taeyeon yang _oh-liat-wajah-bitch-itu_.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang ku jawab atas perkataan Kyungsoo?" Taeyeon menyeringai, dan Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan marah. "Aku bilang... Aku mengencani Baekhyun, dengan sengaja, untuk memanfaatkannya."

Hampir saja Chanyeol kehilangan kontrolnya begitu mendengar perkataan Taeyeon. Nafasnya terengah, sebisa mungkin menahan untuk tidak menyemprot kata-kata kasar kepada Taeyeon. Dan ia hanya melihat Taeyeon dengan tatapan tak percaya, namun kilatan-kilatan amarah terlihat sangat jelas di mata Chanyeol. "Apa? Memanfaatkan kau bilang?"

Taeyeon mengangguk dengan mantap, menggunakan wajah bitch-nya, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang. "Ya, _memanfaatkan_."

"Kau tahu si KYM1 sialan itu hanya memandang EXO, apa-apa serba EXO, lalu boyband dan girlband seperti kami dicampakkan... Kau kira aku terima? Dan melihat Baekhyun malang yang kelihatannya sangat mengidolakanku dan mudah dipengaruhi itu... Kau tahu sendiri, aku dapat ide dari itu." Lanjut Taeyeon, mengucapkan semua hal yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dengan wajah datar-bitch yang menyebalkan itu.

"Dia sangat mudah dipengaruhi, oh Baekhyunnie yang malang... Untuk fans-fansku, berkomentar di akun Instagram dan berjalan di airport dengan ekspresi menyedihkan penuh air mata itu, ah, hanya membutuhkan sedikit akting dan semua percaya." Taeyeon masih berbicara dengan panjang lebar.

"Dan untuk Baekhyunnie tersayang? Fans-fansnya yang menggila itu? Oh, terima saja nasibmu Baekhyun sayang, hahahaha." Telak. Pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh. Ia bangkit, menarik leher Taeyeon—memaksanya untuk berdiri.

Chanyeol meludah tepat di wajah Taeyeon, membuat Taeyeon meringis jijik. "Dengarkan aku nona Kim Taeyeon yang terhormat, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Baekhyun sedikitpun."

Lalu dengan kasar Chanyeol menyentakkan cengkraman tangannya pada leher Taeyeon dengan keras, dan menampar Taeyeon. Semua member menganga menatap perlakuan Chanyeol, dan setelah itu terdengar jeritan. "Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan pada yeojachingu-ku!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh amarah, tapi ia hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali menatap Taeyeon penuh benci. "Kau. Akan berakhir di tanganku."

Taeyeon hanya tertawa sinis, lalu Chanyeol merasakan ada yang menarik bahunya untuk membalikkan badannya dan tamparan-pun ia dapakan. Dari tangan indah seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus kesakitan, atau menangis, atau bahagia. Entahlah. Kecewa, mungkin?

"Kau kurang ajar, Park Chanyeol. Aku membencimu." Geram Baekhyun penuh benci, lalu menggandeng Taeyeon untuk keluar dari dorm EXO yang entah mengapa bisa berubah aura-nya seperti berada di neraka.

Chanyeol hanya menatap miris kepergian Baekhyun dan Taeyeon, lalu menoleh ke arah Suho dan Kai yang berusaha menahan Kyungsoo. Dari gelagat Kyungsoo, sepertinya namja itu berniat menghabisi Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan...

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo. Tenanglah. A-aku... Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol, tersenyum. Kyungsoo menganga, lalu menyentakkan tangan Suho dan Kai yang dari tadi menahan tubuhnya hingga terlepas.

"Kau bilang apa?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mencicit. "KAU BILANG TIDAK APA-APA?! KATAKAN ITU PADA ORANG YANG PATAH HATI DAN HAMPIR TERJUN DARI ATAP!"

Chanyeol bungkam, kalah telak atas perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap sengit pintu dorm yang tertutup dengan sangat baik itu. "BYUN BAEKHYUN BAJINGAN! DIA TIDAK TAHU APA-APA DAN SEENAKNYA MENGATAIMU?! GOD, TAEYEON MENGGUNAKAN PELET APA?!"

"Kyungsoo baby yang paling tampan, tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo melirik tajam ke arah Kai. "ITU tidak memperbaiki moodku Kai. Aku tidak bercanda!"

"H-hyung..." Semuanya sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang matanya kini berkaca-kaca. "...demi apapun, bunuh aku sekarang juga."

Satu tamparan _penuh kasih sayang_ dari Kyungsoo mendarat di pipi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, ku mohon." Kyungsoo terisak di hadapan Chanyeol, dan Sehun berdiri di sampingnya, mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol miris. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan jangan bilang _aku ingin mati_ atau apapun itu, hah?!"

Mengabaikan jam yang saat ini menunjukkan pukul 23.30 KST, para member EXO masih terbangun dan masih juga membahas persoalan yang sama. Suho tampak berpikir dan Kai menatap kosong ke arah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo serta Sehun.

Membahas tentang Baekhyun sepertinya tidak ada habisnya. Ya Tuhan, ini adalah masalah terumit yang pernah mereka rasakan, setelah berita tentang Kris yang menuntut SM. Tapi ngomong-ngomong tentang Baekhyun, oh damn, masa bodoh dengannya yang masih belum kembali.

"Demi apapun, Chanyeol! Lupakan Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo mulai lelah. Isakannya juga perlahan terhenti dan airmatanya hampir mengering. Membujuk Chanyeol rasanya _sangat susah_. "Kau tersakiti! Kau menderita!"

"Dan harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau Baekhyun adalah hidupku?" Gumam Chanyeol lemah, air matanya sudah lelah untuk mengalir. Bukan hanya air matanya, tubuhnya juga lelah. Hatinya? Oh jangan tanyakan.

"Chanyeol... Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Tidakkah kau merasa sakit? Kau berusaha melindunginya sedemikian rupa, jangan lupakan perjuanganmu merawat Baekhyun sejak kau mengenalnya, lalu—astaga, kau terlalu baik!"

"Soo..."

"Dengarkan. Setelah usahamu melindunginya hingga menyiksa Taeyeon, kau lihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padamu? Ia menamparmu! Dammit!" Kyungsoo menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol dan tetap berbicara.

"Kyungsoo, wajar Baekhyun menamparku. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia sedang dimanfaatkan oleh Taeyeon noona. Lagipula, siapa yang mau yeojachingu-nya disakiti orang lain?" Ucap Chanyeol, masih berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang meledak-ledak.

"Baekhyun di luar dengan Taeyeon. Apa yang akan—oh God!" Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya dan menatap semua member EXO-K dengan panik. "Apa yang akan dikatakan Taeyeon pada Baekhyun? Bagaimana jik-jika... Taeyeon mengelabui Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi?"

Semuanya terdiam. Dan Chanyeol mematung di tempatnya, berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo. Namun tak lama, gumaman keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "A-apa?"

Suho kelabakan. "Kita harus cari Baekhyun secepatnya!"

Suho hampir bangkit kalau saja Sehun menarik lengannya untuk tetap tinggal. "Apa? Kita harus segera menemukan Baekhyun dan kenapa kau menahanku?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Biarkan Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo sontak menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Apa? Biarkan saja? Hey, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh untuk membiarkan, hah? Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab untuk hal selanjutnya?"

Sehun tersenyum sangat tipis, penuh arti, lalu menatap Kyungsoo. "Percaya padaku. Kita tidak—"

"—Aku pulang."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Udah ya. Udah kan? Oke sip.

Buat yang ngereview, yang ngefav, yang ngefoll ff ini.

Dengan amat sangat saya ucapkan. THANK YOU!

Satu pesan saya, jangan jadi silent readers oyy-,,-

Oke, mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Kyungsoo sontak menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Apa? Biarkan saja? Hey, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh untuk membiarkan, hah? Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab untuk hal selanjutnya?"_

_Sehun tersenyum sangat tipis, penuh arti, lalu menatap Kyungsoo. "Percaya padaku. Kita tidak—"_

"—_Aku pulang."_

.

.

.

"—Aku pulang." Terdengar suara lemah dari pintu dorm. Kai tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah bilang, kan?"

Semua tatapan mengarah kepada Baekhyun yang mulai melangkah dari pintu dorm, tak terkecuali Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di ruang tengah hanya melirik member lain dan kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Hingga sebuah suara dari Suho menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Suho dengan malas-malasan. "Apa lagi, hyung? Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat. Kumohon." Dan selanjutnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya. Suho menghela nafas, menyerah dengan Baekhyun yang keras kepala. "Arraseo, tidurlah."

"Gomawo." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, lalu beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya untuk memasuki kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kita bahas ini besok saja. Kalian tidurlah, ini sudah malam." Ucap Chanyeol dan beranjak dari tempatnya menyusul Baekhyun. Yang lain akhirnya menurut dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Di kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja Chanyeol masuki, nampak Baekhyun yang tidur di kasur membelakangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum miris dan mencoba memanggil Baekhyun, berharap perkataan Baekhyun tadi yang mengatakan kalau Baekhyun membencinya itu tidaklah benar. Walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu, hal itu tidak perlu dibuktikan.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun mendengarnya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencoba lagi.

"Baekhyun."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol belum menyerah.

"Baek—"

"DIAM!" Chanyeol tersentak saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba membentaknya, dan kemudian Baekhyun bangkit lalu berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Kau kira aku tadi bercanda?! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol! Aku muak denganmu, dan kali ini kau membuatku makin membencimu! Jangan coba-coba memanggilku dengan mulut kotormu itu! Bajingan!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam dan penuh amarah, mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol yang nampak sendu. Merasa muak, Baekhyun kembali berbaring membelakangi Chanyeol. "Kau beruntung aku tidak mengusirmu keluar."

Chanyeol memilih diam. Semuanya telah terjawab. Baekhyun memang benar-benar membencinya. Chanyeol hanya dapat menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan sendu, dan tanpa sadar air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya. "B-baekhyun-ah."

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak peduli apa Baekhyun mendengar gumamannya atau tidak. Sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana Baekhyun harus tahu kebenarannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Taeyeon noona di luar sana bersamamu. Yang harus kau tahu, Taeyeon noona memanfaatkanmu. Semua ini terserah padamu kau percaya perkataanku atau tidak, karena saat Taeyeon noona mengatakannya aku tidak sempat membuat bukti dalam bentuk apapun. Baekhyun-ah, Taeyeon noona memanfaatkanmu, untuk membuatnya menjadi tenar. Ia tidak peduli denganmu yang rugi di sana-sini akibat skandal hubunganmu dengannya terkuak, atau mungkin sengaja dibocorkan Taeyeon noona. Ia tidak peduli kerugianmu, dan sakit hatimu karena ditinggalkan banyak fansmu atau saat kau diteriakkan 'pengkhianat'."

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak setelah memberi tahu Baekhyun kebenaran dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Tak peduli dengan apapun lagi. Tapi Baekhyun terlihat tak bergeming. Entah mungkin sudah tertidur, tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Anggap saja Chanyeol berbicara sendirian seperti orang gila, tapi maaf saja, Chanyeol juga tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Dengar, Baek. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau akan menghentikanku atau apa, tapi aku minta maaf, aku akan menjauhkanmu dari monster itu. A-aku tau kau mencintainya, jadi—" Gumaman Chanyeol terhenti saat Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan isakan pelannya. Hatinya terasa remuk menjadi butiran-butiran pasir saat mengatakan Baekhyun mencintai Taeyeon.

Merasa sedikit tenang, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan. "...Ini demi kebaikanmu, Baek. Jadi aku akan melakukannya. Mungkin kau setelah ini bisa saja membunuhku, tapi asal kau menjauh dari monster yang memanfaatkanmu itu, aku bisa saja mati bahagia. Sekalipun ada sesuatu yang kau tidak perlu tahu mengganjal di hatiku."

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol bergumam lagi, suaranya semakin pelan dan tertutup dengan isakannya. Terdengar seperti bisikan. Dan senyuman miris tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. "...Saranghae..."

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidur berbaring di sofa ruang tengah malam itu. Diiringi tangisan hebatnya.

.

.

.

Jam 4 pagi. Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya yang sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Seperti, sesuatu yang buruk, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Merasa frustasi dan tidak bisa tenang, Sehun memutuskan beranjak dari kasurnya dengan pelan. Sesekali melirik ke arah Suho yang masih tertidur, memastikan agar hyungnya itu tidak terbangun. Mungkin segelas air mineral bisa menenangkan pikirannya, pikir Sehun.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kamarnya dan Suho, tangan Sehun meraba-raba dinding, mencari saklar lampu untuk menerangi ruang tengah. Sehun mendesah lega saat menemukan saklar lampu dan tanpa menunggu panjang segera menyalakan lampu. Ia hampir berbalik untuk melangkah ke dapur sebelum menyadari ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di sofa.

Penasaran, Sehun melangkah ke arah sofa. Dan Sehun terpekik pelan, terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol di sana. Astaga, batin Sehun. Apa Baekhyun sebegitu teganya mengusir Chanyeol? Dan entah bagaimana, pikiran Sehun menjadi sedikit tenang, dan Sehun menyadari mungkin yang tidak bisa membuatnya tidur nyenyak adalah ini. Seolah pikiran Sehun terhubung dengan keadaan Chanyeol.

Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol, ia tampak kedinginan di sofa. Sehun berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Haruskah ia membangunkan Chanyeol? Atau mungkin memberitahukan Suho hyung terlebih dahulu?

Setelah lama berpikir, Sehun memutuskan memilih pilihan kedua. Memberitahukan Suho.

"Suho hyung." Panggil Sehun pelan ketika sudah sampai di kamarnya dan Suho. Tak ada respon, Sehun mencoba menggerakkan tubuh Suho. "Suho hyung."

Suho melenguh pelan dan perlahan matanya terbuka. Sehun mendesah lega, dan Suho nampak mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya mencari kesadaran. Setelah merasa sudah terbangun sepenuhnya, Suho menyadari Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Eoh, Sehun-ah. Wae?"

"Chanyeol hyung..." Ucap Sehun. Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Chanyeol? Chanyeol kenapa?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah sofa yang nampak dari pintu kamar yang memang sengaja tidak ditutup oleh Sehun, lalu kembali menatap Suho yang tampak penasaran. "Chanyeol semalaman tidur di sofa dan ia menggigil."

"Apa?" Suho nampak tak percaya dan dengan segera beranjak menuju ruang tengah diikuti Sehun. "Apa Baekhyun yang mengusir Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho begitu sampai di sofa. Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak tahu, hyung. Apa Chanyeol kita bangunkan saja?"

Suho mengangguk. "Ya, mungkin sebaiknya kita bangunkan dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidur di kamar kita saja." Dan Suho menggerakkan tubuh Chanyeol perlahan. "Chanyeol-ah. Bangunlah."

Beberapa lama, Chanyeol akhirnya membuka matanya. Ia nampak sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Suho dan Sehun di hadapannya. "Suho hyung? Sehun? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak. Khas orang bangun tidur.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan ganti bertanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidur di sini? Sebaiknya kau tidur di kamarku dan Suho hyung saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan melangkah menuju kamar Sehun dan Suho, diikuti Sehun dan Suho di belakangnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa kau tidur di sofa? Apa Baekhyun mengusirmu?" Tanya Suho to the point setelah mereka bertiga berada di dalam kamar, dan Sehun menutup pintu kamar.

"Tidak, dia tidak mengusirku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak percaya dia masih mengijinkanku tidur berdua dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol. Suho dan Sehun masih terdiam, menatap Chanyeol, mengijinkan Chanyeol melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tadi malam aku bertengkar sedikit dengannya. Aku hanya penasaran, apa Baekhyun benar-benar membenciku seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya setelah melihatku menampar Taeyeon noona. Aku memanggilnya tiga kali, dan Baekhyun membentakku, menyuruhku diam. Ia bilang ia benar-benar membenciku dan muak padaku. Tapi ia masih mengijinkanku untuk tidur di sana. Dan ia tidur duluan. Tapi aku masih berdiri di dekat pintu saat itu, dan aku memberitahukan semua kebenarannya, dengan suara pelan, entah ia dengar atau tidak. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk tidur di luar."

"Astaga." Ucap Sehun setelah Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya. "Ini sangat dramatis, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu." Gumam Chanyeol. Suho menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti alur hidupmu. Ini masalah yang sangat rumit. Bahkan penyelesaiannya lebih rumit daripada masalah Kris. Dan Chanyeol, sebenarnya ini terserah padamu bagaimana kau menyikapi masalah ini dan menyelesaikannya. Yang jelas, aku hanya berpesan jangan sampai masalah ini mengganggu pekerjaan kita. Arra?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Suho. "Gomawo, hyung."

"Baiklah, ini masih sangat pagi. Sebaiknya kita tidur." Ucap Suho yang disetujui Chanyeol dan Sehun. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga membaringkan badan lelah mereka di kasur king size tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HAAAAI SEMUANYA, TELAT UPDET, NGINGKARI JANJI, MAAP YAAA.

Aku bener-bener sibuk dan gaada waktu buat sekedar buka laptop, ini aja aku buat ngebut, ga diedit sama sekali-_- langsung updet dua chapter buat ngegantiin janjiku yang sebelumnya.

Dan maaf banget ya... kebetulan juga aku itu ada masalah keluarga yang naudzubilah dari jaman aku bayi cenger(?) sampe sekarang udah gede itu masalah ga kelar-kelar-,- Dan karena masalah keluarga itu aku sempet terguncang dan gapernah dalam mood baik buat ngelanjutin ff, baru bisa sekarang deh jadinya sampe chap 3.

Dan alasan yang ketiga itu karena aku pake TRI, dan kartu TRI itu gabisa dibuat buka . modem ilang, Cuma ngandelin tri, gaakan kesampean deh buat buka ini web. Kampret kan-_-

Sampe akhirnya aku ngebelain beli kartu perdana lain dan kujadiin wifi hotspot buat buka ini web, dan ini lah(?)

Oke gitu aja, dan buat SILENT RIDERS YANG BANYAKNYA SELANGIT, ninggalin satu kata dua kata ga susah kan?

Awas kena karma-_- *karmaapaancobaa*

Yaudah itu aja yes, tunggu chap berikutnyaa~~


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti alur hidupmu. Ini masalah yang sangat rumit. Bahkan penyelesaiannya lebih rumit daripada masalah Kris. Dan Chanyeol, sebenarnya ini terserah padamu bagaimana kau menyikapi masalah ini dan menyelesaikannya. Yang jelas, aku hanya berpesan jangan sampai masalah ini mengganggu pekerjaan kita. Arra?"_

_Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Suho. "Gomawo, hyung."_

"_Baiklah, ini masih sangat pagi. Sebaiknya kita tidur." Ucap Suho yang disetujui Chanyeol dan Sehun. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga membaringkan badan lelah mereka di kasur king size tersebut._

.

.

.

TOK TOK

"Suho hyung, Sehun-ah, bangunlah! Waktunya sarapan!" Terdengar suara Kyungsoo dari luar kamar. Suho terbangun dan menanggapi Kyungsoo yang masih mengetuk pintu. "Iya, tunggu sebentar!"

Suho membangunkan Sehun dan Chanyeol, lalu akhirnya melangkah keluarr kamar menuju ruang makan bersama dua dongsaengnya itu. Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan makanan terkejut dengan keluarnya Chanyeol dari kamar sang leader dan maknae. "Eh, Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa kau di kamar Suho hyung dan Sehun?"

"Annyeong memberdeul." Terdengar suara Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun duduk di samping Kai. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Gwaenchana. Nanti akan ku ceritakan."

"Baekhyun tidak mengusirmu, kan?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan. Chanyeol menghela nafas, seharusnya ia tahu akan menjadi seperti ini. Suho menghendikkan bahunya, tahu kalau Kyungsoo memang seperti itu. Kai menepuk jidatnya, sudah tahu apa yang terjadi karena baru saja diceritakan Sehun. Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang sadar kalau ia sedang disindir oleh Kyungsoo, menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam. "Kyung, aku sama sekali tidak mengusir Chan—dia. Kau bisa bertanya langsung kalau kau tidak percaya." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, meminta jawaban. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Baek—dia benar." Ucap Chanyeol singkat. Mendadak dadanya seperti dihimpit batu besar hingga rasanya sakit. Menyadari Baekhyun bahkan tidak sudi mendengar namanya dipanggil dari bibirnya.

Tidak menuntut jawaban lebih, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, lalu duduk di kursinya. Mereka berenam makan dengan diam. Dan Suho baru menyadari, sebenarnya mendengar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berebut makanan saat sarapan itu lebih menyenangkan meskipun bising dibandingkan sunyi dan dingin seperti saat ini. Mendadak Suho merasa menyesal karena di hari-hari sebelumnya selalu memarahi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berisik.

Ah sudahlah.

.

.

.

"Oh, Baekhyun? Mau kemana?" Tanya Suho yang melihat Baekhyun melangkah ke pintu dorm. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Suho sekilas dan tersenyum sebisanya. "Aku akan menemui Taeyeon noona." Lalu tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun segera memakai flat shoes miliknya. Suho menatap Baekhyun. "Jangan terlalu lama. Kita ada job jam satu siang."

"Arra, hyung. Aku pergi dulu." Baekhyun melangkah pergi. Suho kembali menikmati tayangan televisi dihadapannya sambil tiduran di sofa, dan tiba-tiba suara bising terdengar. Ia menoleh, mencari sumber suara dan ia mendapati Chanyeol memakai snapback dan kaca mata hitam, berjalan terburu-buru ke arah pintu dorm, mengikuti jejak Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Kau mau kemana? Ingat kita ada job jam satu siang." Lagi-lagi, sebagai leader mengharuskan Suho mengingatkan jadwal-jadwal mereka kepada para member. Chanyol menoleh ke arah Suho dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku janji tak akan lama."

Chanyeol langsung melangkah terburu-buru keluar dorm. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan ke arah lift, lalu memencet tombol di samping lift yang tertutup. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu lift terbuka dan tak ada orang di dalamnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol segera masuk dan memencet tombol dasar yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai dasar. Pintu lift mulai tertutup dan lift bergerak. Chanyeol dengan tak sabar mengetukkan kakinya pelan pada lantai lift, namun kemudian semakin cepat karena tak tahan. Terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan jejak Baekhyun.

Oh, belum sempat dijelaskan? Baiklah. Chanyeol kali ini mencoba mengikuti Baekhyun. Jujur, ia cukup memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi malam. _"Apa yang dikatakan Taeyeon pada Baekhyun?"_ Semoga saja Taeyeon dan Baekhyun masih membahas masalah kemarin. Tak lupa di kantung celananya sudah tersedia alat rekam yang akan merekam perkataan Taeyeon nanti. Siapa tahu berguna.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar, tak lupa mencari keberadaan Baekhyun engan menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Berkali-kali ia menabrak orang, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli dan terus berlari, mengabaikan tatapan sebal dari orang yang ditabraknya. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti dan sontak bersembunyi di dekat tanaman dalam pot yang cukup tinggi ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Taeyeon di pintu depan.

Baekhyun dan Taeyeon terlihat sedang berbincang, entah apa itu. Dan Chanyeol cukup sadar, ia harus mendekati mereka tanpa membuat mereka curiga agar dapat menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dengan sigap Chanyeol memegang bolpoin miliknya yang dapat berfungsi sebagai alat rekaman, lalu melangkah santai ke arah Baekhyun dan Taeyeon. Semakin dekat, Chanyeol semakin mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Chanyeol menekan tombol "on" pada bolpoin tersebut, lalu dengan otomatis bolpoin itu merekam suara di sekitar, termasuk suara yang dibicarakan Taeyeon dan Baekhyun. Untuk mencegah penyamarannya yang bisa saja diketahui, ia membuka gulungan majalah yang ia bawa, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah tersebut. Memposisikan seolah ia membaca majalah, namun siapa tahu di balik majalah tersebut terdapat alat rekam berbentuk bolpoin?

"_...Hey, Taenggo, kau semakin hari bertambah cantik, kau tahu?" _Suara Baekhyun terdengar, menggoda Taeyeon yang malu-malu kucing, namun Chanyeol bersumpah itu pasti akting. Oh, tentu saja.

"_Hehehe, kau bisa saja oppa. Kau juga semain tampan dan manis." _Kini terdengar suara Taeyeon, membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan suara malu-malu. Bagi Baekhyun, hal itu sangat damn cute, tapi bagi Chanyeol, suara itu seperti ibu-ibu genit nan centil yang menggoda remaja polos yang tak tahu apa-apa. Seperti ibu-ibu matre yang hanya butuh keuntungan tanpa mempedulikan korbannya yang rugi.

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tidak menarik Baekhyun dari tempatnya dan menampar mulut bajingan Taeyeon di tempat.

"_Ahh, gomawo chagi. Tunggu dulu, apa lukamu sudah baikan?" _Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menajamkan telinganya, lalu mengintip apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Pemandangan yang, astaga, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun mengusap sudut bibir Taeyeon yang memang terluka itu. _Bekas tamparannya_.

Taeyeon menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. _"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun oppa."_

"_Aish, ini gara-gara Chanyeol sialan itu. Aku ingin menghajarnya, kau tahu? Berani-beraninya ia melukai yeojachingu-ku! Aku benar-benar membencinya." _Chanyeol membeku. Tangan kirinya meremas majalah yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat bolpoin rekam itu.

"_Sudahlah, oppa. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka memaki-makiku, mengatakan aku terlalu tua, dan tidak pantas untukmu. Aku sedih sekali. Padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan selalu bersikap baik pada mereka." _Chanyeol menganga kecil. Astaga, jadi Taeyeon benar-benar melakukan aktingnya dengan sangat baik.

"_Jangan pikirkan mereka, chagi. Bagiku, kau adalah gadis tercantik di dunia ini. Saranghae." _Tiba-tiba tubuh Chanyeol seolah limbung. Kakinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang badannya. Sangat sakit mendengar orang yang kau cintai mengatakan cinta pada orang lain. Terlebih orang yang kau cintai itu tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak tahu jika ia sedang dimanfaatkan. Chanyeol berusaha keras menahan air matanya. _Ya Tuhan, sakit sekali..._

"_Nado saranghae."_

Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap Baekhyun dan Taeyeon. Mereka mulai beranjak, berjalan menuju parkiran. Chanyeol mengikuti mereka, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun dan Taeyeon menaiki mobil Porsche putih milik Taeyeon. Tanpa menunggu lagi Chanyeol berlari ke arah mobil Audi hitam miliknya, menstarter mobilnya dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti mobil Taeyeon.

Ternyata mobil Taeyeon berhenti di parkiran Lotte World. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Jadi di sini mereka kencan? Wow, romantis sekali. Taeyeon dan Baekhyun tampak turun mobil bersama, lalu berjalan bergandengan menuju loket masuk.

Chanyeol menuruni mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju loket. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang mengantri di belakang Baekhyun dan Taeyeon, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir akan ketahuan atau semacamnya. Ia pun berdiri di barisan, mengantri.

Setelah menunggu sebentar, akhirnya Chanyeol sampai di pintu loket. Ia segera membeli satu tiket untuk dirinya, lalu berlari masuk. Matanya menatap ke penjuru Lotte World, mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon. Nampak Baekhyun dan Taeyeon tengah memakan satu permen kapas bersama sambil berdiri di dekat sebuah bangku. Dengan sigap, ia berjalan menuju bangku tersebut dan mendudukinya. Berusaha tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon yang masih asik memakan permen kapas di dekatnya, agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Tangannya kembali menyentuh bolpoin rekam, siapa tahu ia akan merekam sesuatu.

"—_permen kapasnya enak kan?"_ Ini suara Baekhyun.

"_Hum, enak. Manis, aku suka. Gomawo Baekhyun oppa."_ Suara Taeyeon menyahut.

"_Hey, bagaimana kalau kita bermain pepero kiss menggunakan permen kapas?"_ Chanyeol tersedak air liurnya sendiri. What the—?

Diam-diam, Chanyeol melirik ke tempat di mana Baekhyun dan Taeyeon berada. Terlihat Baekhyun dengan senyuman menggodanya dan Taeyeon dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Baekhyun mengambil segumpal permen kapas yang tersisa dari batang yang digenggam Taeyeon, lalu menggigit ujung permen kapasnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taeyeon, yang diterima dengan senang hati Taeyeon. Mereka berdua memakan permen kapas tersebut, dan wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat. Hingga semakin dekat dan bibir mereka sukses bersentuhan. Hanya beberapa detik saja, karena Taeyeon sontak menjauhkan wajahnya dan menunduk malu. Baekhyun mengerang kecewa karena gagal melumat bibir Taeyeon, atau setidaknya untuk berciuman lebih lama.

"_Ini kan bukan pepero day." _Ucap Taeyeon. Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah di tempatnya, lalu menggandeng Taeyeon untuk ke stand lainnya.

Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya, meskipun ia tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik Baekhyun dan Taeyeon. Bibir mereka baru bersentuhan saja rasanya Chanyeol ingin mati di tempat, entah bagaimana jika Chanyeol melihat yang lebih dari itu. Mungmin ia akan terjun dari roller coaster?

Merasa Baekhyun dan Taeyeon melangkah semakin jauh, Chanyeol mulai bangkit dan kembali berjalan mengikuti mereka. Dalam hati Chanyeol terus berdoa untuk bertahan, setiaknya sampai ia berhasil mengorek kejujuran atas Taeyeon lebih jauh.

Sejak memakan permen kapas hingga saat ini, benar-benar tidak ada percakapan _penting_ antara Taeyeon dan Baekhyun. Hanya tadi pagi saja di dekat pintu keluar. Chanyeol benar-benar menahan diri antara berusaha tidak cemburu dan menghampiri Taeyeon untuk memaksa mengungkap kebenarannya. Chanyeol lelah, sebenarnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menyewa detektif atau apa. Lagipula, jujur saja, Chanyeol penasaran apa yang dilakukan Taeyeon dan Baekhyun saat berkencan

Mereka berdua—tiga termasuk Chanyeol—sudah naik ke berbagai wahana. Mulai dari roller coaster dan rumah hantu yang sangat menyesakkan bagi Chanyeol karena selama itulah Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun memeluk Taeyeon, atau bahkan hingga komidi putar di mana Chanyeol harus menyaksikan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon yang bercanda ria. Lalu berbagai wahana lainnya yang Baekhyun dan Taeyeon naiki dengan senang hati. Kini pemberhentian terakhr, bianglala.

Agar tidak terpisah jauh dengan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya, ia dengan sigap langsung mengantri tepat di belakang Baekhyun dan Taeyeon. Kembali, tangannya menyentuh bolpoin rekam di kantung celananya. Kembali bersiap kalau-kalau Taeyeon mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Kau lelah?"_ Tanya Baekhyun, menyentuh pundak Taeyeon.

"_Cukup melelahkan, tapi ini menyenangkan. Lagipula ini lumayan untuk melupakan kejadian tempo hari." _Jawab Taeyeon sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol yang berbaris di belakang mereka tersenyum, lalu menekan tombol 'on' pada bolpoin rekam dan menggenggam bolpoin rekam tersebut, sedikit mendekatkannya pada Baekhyun dan Taeyeon.

"_Sebenarnya aku masih tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Heran saja. Maksudku, member-memberku tidak biasanya bermain tangan, apalagi Chanyeol. Selama aku bersama dengan mereka, baru kali ini Chanyeol bermain kasar pada perempuan, sunbae pula."_ Baekhyun mengutarakan rasa penasarannya. Diam-diam Chanyeol menahan untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan baik?

"_Tidak. Menurutku Chanyeol itu menyebalkan. Dia, Kyungsoo dan lainnya mengatakan aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. Katanya agar aku tenar—"_ Chanyeol tertawa tertahan. Yeoja itu gila? Dia menjebak dirinya sendiri.

"—_padahal kan aku mencintaimu tulus... Kau bisa merasakan ketulusanku, kan? Saranghae, Baekhyun oppa." _Baekhyun nampak mengangguk dan tersenyum. _"Aku tahu, Taenggo. Nado saranghae."_

Yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol saat itu adalah, semoga hari kemarin Taeyeon tidak mengatakan yang lebih buruk dari ini. Diam-diam Chanyeol berpikir, apa ia pantas naik bianglala sendirian? Ia tidak akan dikira orang yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia, kan?

"...chogiyo? Anda mau beli tiket berapa?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah penjaga loket dan tersenyum. "Dua."

"Arraseo." Ucap sang penjaga loket lalu menyerahkan dua tiket. Chanyeol menyerahkan dua lembar 5000 won2 kepada penjaga loket. Dengan segera, ia berlari menuju bianglala. Sebelum mencapai bianglala, ia menemukan dua orang di mana yang satu adalah yeoja berumur sekitar 30 tahunan dan yang satu namja berumur sekitar 12 tahun, mungkin. Harap-harap cemas, Chanyeol menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Annyeong, nyonya. Ehm... Apa aku boleh mengajak anak anda menaiki bianglala? Kebetulan saya membeli tiket brerlebih." Sapa Chanyeol sopan dan to the point sambil menununjukkan 2 tiket di genggamannya setelah membungkuk 90 derajat.

Sang Ibu membalas sapaan Chanyeol dengan ramah, namun ia menatap Chanyeol antara kurang yakin dan khawatir. Yah, tentu saja karena Chanyeol bukan orang yang dikenalnya. Melihat gelagat Ibu itu, Chanyeol segera mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu. "Ehm, saya Park Chanyeol... Apa anda mengenalku?"

Chanyeol melepas kaca mata hitamnya, dan sontak Ibu tersebut mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ah... Park Chanyeol member boyband EXO? Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, anak-anakku sangat menyukai boyband anda." Ucap sang Ibu ramah.

Dan akhirnya sang Ibu menyerahkan anaknya kepada Chanyeol. "Nah, Daehan sayang, kau tahu paman ini kan? Dia Park Chanyeol, member EXO kesukaanmu. Kau mau kan naik bianglala bersama Chanyeol?"

"Nde, eomma. Annyeong Chanyeol hyung, aku sangat menyukaimu!" Ucap Daehan imut dan Chanyeol tertawa. "Arra arra. Baiklah, nyonya, aku pergi dulu! Aku janji akan mengembalikan Daehan tepat waktu, di sini."

Sang Ibu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dan dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Daehan lembut, mengisyaratkan untuk berlari. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon. Begitu melihat siluet dua sejoli itu, Chanyeol tanpa menunggu lagi langsung berlari sambil menggandeng Daehan untuk mengantri menaiki bianglala di belakang Baekhyun dan Taeyeon.

"Hey, Daehan. Siapa yang kau suka di EXO?" Tanya Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar ke arah Daehan sambil menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi tembem Daehan menggunakan telunjuknya. Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa suaranya cukup keras sehingga menarik perhatian Baekhyun dan Taeyeon yang berdiri di depannya. Entah bagaimana, Daehan tiba-tiba menyambar kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di kerah kaos Chanyeol dan memakaikannya ke Chanyeol.

"Aku suka Kris hyung! Ia sangat cool dan tampan. Tapi aku sangat sedih ketika mendengar dia keluar dari EXO..." Keceriaan Daehan sedikit menghilang dan sorot mata Daehan seolah meredup. Chanyeol merasa sedikit bersalah karena, oh ayolah, mengingatkan kejadian menyakitkan itu kepada anak seperti Daehan. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau Daehan menyukai Kris.

"Ahh, maafkan hyung, ne? Jangan sedih. Percaya saja, Kris pasti kembali. Aku juga percaya kalau Kris akan kembali. Oke?" Ucap Chanyeol bertindak cepat, tersenyum kecil dan mengusap puncak kepala Daehan pelan. Daehan kembali tersenyum senang. "Arraseo, hyung! Oh lihatlah, antriannya maju!"

Chanyeol kembali menggandeng Daehan dan melangkah maju. Mereka berdua kembali berbincang dan bercanda ria sambil menunggu antrian bianglala. Hingga akhirnya mereka mulai memasuki salah satu tempat di bianglala tersebut. Tepat di tempat yang berada di samping Baekhyun dan Taeyeon berada. Dari tempatnya Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun dan Taeyeon.

Tatapan Chanyeol beralih ke arah Daehan, dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Hey jagoan, sudah berapa kali naik bianglala?"

"Ehm... Aku tidak tahu, mungkin 10? Atau 11? Biasanya aku naik bersama hyung-hyungku. Tapi mereka ada tugas sekolah jadi tidak ikut. Eomma-ku sendiri phobia ketinggian dan Appa-ku tidak suka ke tempat ramai." Ucap Daechan panjang lebar.

"Kau punya hyung? Kau punya berapa saudara, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol, mencubit pelan pipi gembul Daehan, gemas. Daehan menghendikkan bahunya. "Ada 3 termasuk aku. Hyungku yang paling tua namanya Daehwan. Yang kedua namanya Daewoo."

"Ahh, arraseo. Hey bianglalanya sudah jalan!" Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Gongchan bertepuk tangan semangat dan menatap pemandangan di luar dengan ceria. Chanyeol menatap Daehan, lalu tatapannya beralih ke arah Baekhyun dan Taeyeon yang berada di tempat di sebrangnya, mereka nampak bahagia. Terlihat Taeyeon yang menatap senang pemandangan di sekitarnya melalui jendela yang tersedia, dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum menatap Taeyeon. Sesekali mereka berbincang dan tertawa bersama. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, tiba-tiba merasa tidak bersemangat lagi.

"Hyung." Chanyeol menegang sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah Daehan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Nde?" Tanya Chanyeol, memaksakan senyumnya kepada Daehan.

Daehan menghela nafas dan menatap objek yang tadi ditatap dan dilamunkan Chanyeol. "Aku mulai berpikir kalau kau mengikuti pasangan itu. Eh, Tunggu! Itu Baekhyun hyung dan Taeyeon noona, kan?" Ucap Daehan, memekik pelan di akhir kalimatnya begitu menyadari objek yang ditatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk lemah, tak ada salahnya ia mengaku, kan? Toh sudah ketahuan basah. Dan lagipula, yang diajaknya bicarapun saat ini adalah _anak kecil_.

"Hyung, kau menyukai Taeyeon noona?" Tanya Daehan, tatapannya terlihat penasaran. Chanyeol dilanda kebingungan, sesekali masih melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Taeyeon. Anak kecil seperti Daehan, dia seharusnya tidak boleh diberitahu tentang gay, kan? Tapi—

Chanyeol entah bagaimana menggelengkan kepalanya. Diam-diam, Chanyeol mencuri pandang ke arah Daehan, dan Chanyeol mendapati tatapan Daehan melembut dan senyuman manis tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Manis sekali. "Wow, hyung. Kau..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

INI BENER-BENER MELENCENG DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA! ASTAGA!

Saya bener-bener gahabis pikir, gimana ceritanya sampai-sampai nambahin other cast di dalem fanfic ini. Terus juga alurnya yang makin melenceng. Sampe ke taman bermain pula-_- Padahal niatnya saya mau membuat alur cerita ini berdasarkan berita yang ada. Pfft, anggep aja Daehan itu lucky fans. T.T

Silent readersnya bejibun, akurapopo-_-

Bisakah mencoba menghargai saya? *jiah*

WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW, PLEASE?


End file.
